


The World, Baby, Is Scary

by CarnivalMirai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Cock Warming, Creampie, Dom Victor Nikiforov, Dom/sub, Insecurity, M/M, Non-Sexual Dominance, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Not intersex he just has a pussy okay leave me alone, Praise Kink, Public Display of Affection, Service Submission, Squirting, Sub Drop, Sub Katsuki Yuuri, Vaginal Fingering, Yuuri has a vagina because I said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai
Summary: Yuuri first notices the strong nature of their relationship when he makes his move to Russia. A rather conservative country, but not so much that he feels uncomfortable holding Victor’s hand or wrapping his arm around his waist or even kissing him in public. Nonetheless, they try and refrain from public displays of affection, much to their dismay. Victor, especially, is very touchy-feely, so when the PDA dies down a little, Yuuri finds himself missing it very much. Of course, that dynamic of their relationship is innate, but it doesn’t stop Yuuri from noticing it.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 26
Kudos: 254





	The World, Baby, Is Scary

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be real with you I wrote this months ago and completely forgot what this fic is about HAHA.   
> This fic was written as a reward for my lovely supporters" You can find a link to that pinned on my [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai)!
> 
> I'm getting into the swing of writing for YOI again, so presently, I'm working on the next part of MEDYK and Bare My Heart! I'm so sorry to have kept you all waiting so long, but inspiration is just flowing atm and I thought I'd post this oneshot to hopefully keep the inspiration coming while I finish up my WIPs. Thank yo for sticking by my sporadic uploads, I appreciate it endlessly ♥♥♥

Yuuri first notices the strong nature of their relationship when he makes his move to Russia. A rather conservative country, but not so much that he feels uncomfortable holding Victor’s hand or wrapping his arm around his waist or even kissing him in public. Nonetheless, they try and refrain from public displays of affection, much to their dismay. Victor, especially, is very touchy-feely, so when the PDA dies down a little, Yuuri finds himself missing it very much. Of course, that dynamic of their relationship is innate, but it doesn’t stop Yuuri from noticing it. 

Their walk back from the rink is comfortably silent, Yuuri walking beside Victor, their arms almost touching. He can smell Victor’s citrus scent, and it’s part of what draws him so closely to Victor, even when they walk side by side. Yuuri loves this part of their day— their quiet walk home, slow and steady with no hurry. Soon they’ll arrive home and smother their little poodle in cuddles. Victor will make them lunch and Yuuri will sit quietly at the kitchen island to admire his lover, a soft smile in his face as he stares at Victor’s muscular back. But first, they have to make it home. 

Yuuri, for the most part, rarely pays attention when he walks. He can’t help it - his mind just wanders, especially when there’s no conversation between them. Knowing how much Victor loves him and trusting him to take care of him is most of why Yuuri allows his mind to wander, even when walking. And that, Yuuri supposes, is how it lead to  _ this.  _

“Don’t forget to look for cars.” Victor says with that dominating tone that sends shivers down Yuuri’s spine as he lays a warm hand on the small of Yuuri’s back to guide him. Yuuri nods, cheeks dusting pink at the feel of Victor’s large hand resting reassuringly on his back as they look for cars. The road gets busy around midafternoon, so Yuuri often takes to following Victor’s lead. It’s not that he can’t cross the road himself, he’s more than capable, in fact. But it’s that heart-racing feeling of knowing he’s cared about that Yuuri enjoys the most. And it’s more than obvious too, that Victor enjoys caring for him.

Victor guides Yuuri across the road, his hand firmly laying on the small of his back to keep him close. When they get to the other side, his arm drops back to his side, but the physical closeness between them remains. 

Today, however, they decide to do something different. 

“Do you want to eat out for lunch today?” Asks Victor once they’ve crossed the road. “Something different would be nice.” 

“Oh. Okay.” Yuuri agrees, and they return to their comfortable silence. Only this time, Victor grasps his hand firmly to lead the way. When they arrive at their usual cafe, Victor opens the door, letting Yuuri in first and he follows behind. He chooses a quiet table by the window and pulls out a chair for Yuuri to sit down. They don’t even need to look at the menu-- Victor knows what Yuuri likes. 

“I’ll be back in a second.” He reassures, sweeping a firm hand through Yuuri’s hair, but Yuuri grasps his wrist, stopping him as he pulls away. 

“Let me pay for this one?” Yuuri asks, but Victor shakes his head. 

“It’s my job to take care of  _ you,  _ remember?” He chuckles softly. “I promised your parents.” Yuuri smiles at the mention of his parents, and his grasp on Victor’s wrist loosens, allowing him to pull away.

***

Victor is staring at his lover with big, doey eyes full of adoration, eyes that Yuuri knows only too well. Then, as Yuuri’s lips envelope another forkful of pasta bolognese, Victor snorts out a fond laugh. Yuuri blinks. 

“What?” He asks. “Is there something on my face?” Victor picks up his tissue and leans over the table to wipe Yuuri’s cheek. Then, he leans closer, and plants a chaste kiss on his face. 

“There.” Victor smiles proudly as he sits back down, watching the tender smile on Yuuri’s face as his cheeks bloom with pink. 

“You could have just told me, you know.” Yuuri pouts playfully, poking at another bit of pasta. 

“I could have.” Muses Victor. “Or… I could wipe it off your face and kiss you at the same time.” Yuuri quietens at Victor’s flawless logic-- he can’t really argue with that, it’s the best of both worlds, really. 

***

Yuuri finds himself struggling to open a jam jar later that same day. He lets out a frustrated huff, mumbling about how  _ ‘all I want is a simple sandwich before dinner,’.  _ So when Victor returns to the kitchen after doing the laundry, he can’t help the amused smile that crosses his face at the sight of Yuuri struggling with the jar. He comes up unsuspectingly behind Yuuri, towering over his lover as he hooks his chin over his shoulder. 

“Here, let me help you.” Swiftly, large hands take the jar from Yuuri’s hands and easily he twists off the metal lid. Yuuri thanks him with a grateful smile, standing on his toes to kiss Victor’s lips. “Don’t forget to put it in the fridge when you’re done.” Reminds Victor as a hand slides up and down Yuuri’s back. His spine shudders a little at the way Victor instructs him to put the jam in the fridge. He adores Victor’s dominant nature, and a part of him preens at the way Victor indulges in him. 

“Okay.”

Yuuri makes his sandwich, heart warm and giddy as he spreads the bread with jam. He joins Victor on the sofa, sandwich in hand, and takes a bite. As soon as he bites into it, however, a snort of amusement erupts from Victor’s lungs. 

“What?” Yuuri asks, blinking in confusion at his lover with adorable hazel eyes. “What is it?” Instead of responding, Victor leans in to kiss him, his tongue flicking over the corner of his lip, swiping the jam off his face. Yuuri blushes, for he has fallen for Victor’s antics  _ again  _ for the second time that day. “Y-you could have just told me.” Yuuri pouts as Victor noses his cheek. 

“Yes, but…” he reaches for the tissue box on the coffee table and pulls a sheet of tissue. “I much prefer to take care of you like this, instead.” He folds the tissue in half and gently wipes the sticky jam off of Yuuri’s lips, knowing full well he’ll need to wipe them again after his sandwich. 

Victor gazes in awe as Yuuri polishes off his sandwich. As soon as he puts his plate down, Victor picks up the tissue again to wipe Yuuri’s mouth. He hooks two fingers under Yuuri’s chin and coaxes him to look at him. Delicately, the tissue brushes over his lips, working away at the strawberry jam. This time, Yuuri doesn’t protest. 

After Victor is done coddling him, Yuuri stands up and picks up his plate to take to the kitchen and stack in the dishwasher. Once the plate is in the dishwasher, Yuuri turns around to reach for the cupboard full of mugs and opens it. Reaching up, he tries to grab his favourite mug, but it seems as though Victor has forgotten again to put it on a shelf he can reach. 

“Vitya?” He calls after struggling. Immediately, his lover comes to his aid. “Can you help me get my mug?” Victor gracefully comes to his side and reaches up, shirt lifting to expose his side as he pulls down the mug. Yuuri cannot help but stare, for he adores the difference in their size-- not only is it useful, but it also makes him feel  _ safe.  _

“What do you want, my love?” Asks Victor as he sets the mug down on the counter. “I’ll make it for you.” Part of Yuuri wants to protest, that he can do this himself and make himself a drink. But really, being coddled by Victor brings them both much more satisfaction. 

“Just a coffee, please.”

———————————————————————

This sort of affection seems to have become a constant in their relationship, most prominently, when Yuuri gets stuck in a headspace full of doubt. 

Off-season is a hard time. Most people assume that peak skating season is the most difficult time of the year-- flying everywhere and competing, being in the spotlight and training for hours on end but for Yuuri, it’s completely the opposite. The off-season brings a battle mentally and physically, and one that is much more challenging to overcome than any competition. 

He stares in the mirror at his almost-naked body, thinking about all the days off training he’s had, all the cheat meals he’s had, and the way his once tight body form begins to loosen. And… it leads to a perpetual cycle, in which Yuuri loathes his body and in turn, eats away his stress. When Victor comes into the bedroom, he knows exactly what Yuuri is thinking. With a pitiful sigh, he takes a seat on the edge of the bed. Yuuri hasn’t even noticed him yet. “Yuuri?” He watches as Yuuri’s shoulder sink and he turns around, a fake smile plastered on his face. 

“Oh-- Vitya.” Victor can see the tears that line Yuuri’s eyes. He knows what will happen if he asks what’s wrong-- Yuuri will shake his head and tell him it’s stupid. He’s being dramatic and over reacting and it’s really not a big deal. It always goes like that. But… in a way, that’s Yuuri’s way of telling Victor something  _ is  _ wrong. Victor smiles understandingly.

“Come here, darling.” He insists, and Yuuri takes a few tentative steps forward until he’s stood between Victor’s thighs. “Come cuddle.” He opens his arms to welcome Yuuri and wordlessly, he steps into his embrace, allowing himself to be pulled into Victor’s lap. Victor shuffles back to lean against the headboard, and he wraps his arms around Yuuri’s plush waist, dipping his head to pepper kisses over Yuuri’s ear and down his neck. 

Victor’s hands roam around Yuuri’s midriff, feeling the soft skin under his palm as he murmurs praise and compliments into Yuuri’s ear. Yet still, Yuuri refuses to look at him or acknowledge his musings. So Victor drags his hand up Yuuri’s body and two fingers hook under his chin, lifting his face. “Look at me?” Yuuri, with big, pleading eyes, unable to refuse, gazes hesitantly at Victor, who sports the sweetest, most comforting smile. “You’re gorgeous, Yuuri.” He croons, voice soft as his hand caresses Yuuri’s face. 

“Sometimes I just don’t feel it.” Murmurs Yuuri. “Especially now. I just feel… sluggish and lazy and…  _ ugly.”  _ Victor holds him tight, drawing his knees up beside Yuuri to cage him in. 

“You’re anything but.” Victor promises. “You’re hardworking, even by off-season standards. And even if you are taking it easier nowadays, you deserve it.” He can still feel the tension radiating off of Yuuri, feel the hesitance weighing on his chest at Victor’s words. “Can I show you?” Yuuri lets out a soft noise and sinks back against Victor’s body, and that’s all the response he needs. 

Victor’s hands slide up and down his thighs as Yuuri shivers in his grasp, leaning back to feel Victor’s chest against his back. His eyes flutter shut as he relaxes into Victor’s touch, relishing in the way Victor’s hands roam so possessively over his body. “My beautiful Yuuri,” murmurs Victor as he kisses the spot just under Yuuri’s ear, his fingertips running across the waistband of his briefs. A shaky breath falls from Yuuri’s plush lip and he swallows thickly, preening at Victor’s praise. 

“I wish you could see yourself how I see you.” Victor says softly, and the whimper that escapes Yuuri’s sealed lips, coupled with a gentle roll of his hips, is Victor’s cue to slide his fingers into the waistband of Yuuri’s briefs. “Utterly stunning…” Victor continues as he cups Yuuri’s mound, already feeling the wetness of his leaking cunt. 

“‘M not…” Yuuri protests weakly as he feels Victor’s warm hand rub against where he’s most sensitive. Victor can only let out a soft huff of amusement at Yuuri’s petulant reluctance to accept his praise. 

“You are.” Reiterates Victor. He circles Yuuri’s clit with his index finger, causing Yuuri to buck his hips and rut his stiffening cocklet against the heel of Victor’s palm. Yuuri can feel his body turn to jelly as Victor’s fingers slide through the wetness of his folds. Yuuri’s thighs tremble as he brings one arm back to loop around Victor’s neck, turning slightly to tuck his face into the crook of Victor’s neck. 

Wetness further floods Yuuri’s cunt as Victor slips two digits into his velvety heat, tearing a quiet mewl from his lover. Yuuri’s pussy clenches around Victor’s fingers, folds fluttering as slick coats his digits. Victor manages to punch a breathless gasp from Yuuri’s lungs as he crooks his fingers, just brushing his sweet spot. 

“And… my beautiful Yuuri deserves the world.” Yuuri preens again, his fingers digging into Victor’s arm as he rolls his hips against Victor’s hand, eager to feel the friction of Victor’s soft palm against his cocklet, and the static pleasure that courses through his body when Victor’s fingertips grind against his sweet spot. Yuuri wants to protest again, but words get stuck in his dry throat as Victor’s fingers withdraw to shower his clit in attention. 

“A-ahh… Vitya…” Yuuri whines as his thighs tremble, and he finds himself melting under Victor’s touch as a third finger slides through his velvety heat to tease his sweet spot. 

“You’re beautiful,”  _ kiss,  _ “and alluring,”  _ kiss,  _ “and enchanting,”  _ kiss,  _ “my pretty Yuuri…” Each of Victor’s compliments is followed by a kiss to his ear, then down his jaw and neck, pulling the quietest mewls from his lover. “And I’ll make sure you feel it too.” He promises, nosing at the shell of Yuuri’s ear.

Yuuri can’t stop his hips from faltering and his cunt from convulsing as the tips of Victor’s fingers circle his clit, the pearly nub shiny and slick with juice. Victor’s fingers pull away for a split second to admire the strings of slick webbing his fingers before he dives back into Yuuri’s warmth. 

Yuuri can feel him, hard against the small of his back, Victor’s length hot and stiff, but despite the desperation Yuuri can feel radiating against his back, Victor still ignores his own pleasure in favour of pleasuring Yuuri. “T-Tell me again…” Yuuri murmurs headily, biting his lip as he swallows thickly, his hips maintaining a slow, yet deep pace as he rides Victor’s fingers. 

“Do you like it when I compliment you, Yuuri?” Asks Victor, and even though he knows the answer already, he just adores the way Yuuri squirms and blushes. 

“You know I do.” Whispers Yuuri. And with a satisfied smile, Victor does as instructed. 

“You’re charming…” Victor begins as his fingers work faster, “captivating… alluring… the most beautiful man alive…” Victor relishes in the way Yuuri moans as praise tumbles from his lips, each compliment punctuated by a firm thrust of his fingers. He can feel Yuuri’s pussy pulsing around him, the firm clench of his muscles getting stronger and stronger with each thrust. He fingers him, each pump of his fingertips against the sensitive bundle of nerves tugs faint, yet firm whines from Yuuri’s throat. 

Victor unwraps his arm from around Yuuri’s waist and brings his hand to cup Yuuri’s cheek, turning Yuuri’s face toward him. “I love you…” Victor brings their lips together, Yuuri’s plump lips soft against his own. Yuuri whimpers, melting into the kiss as Victor’s fingers brought him closer and closer to the precipice of orgasm, his cunt contracting and releasing rhythmically around his fingers, slick dripping down onto the bed. 

“M-mhh… Vitya… love you… too…” Yuuri mewls against Victor’s mouth, the force of their kiss knocking the breath from his lungs. He begins to feel light headed, lips numb and kiss bitten as Victor’s hand caresses his face. Being cared for like this just  _ does things  _ to him-- Victor adores him, and it’s times like this when Yuuri feels it the most. When he feels most comfortable, most safe…

With no prior warning, Yuuri comes, a moan quiet on his lips as his hips falter and his cunt almost crushes Victor’s fingers with the force of his orgasm. He squirts, juice pooling between his thighs as the heel of Victor’s palm rubs at his cocklet. Yuuri feels the high of his orgasm as his lips fall lax against Victor’s, and all he can hear is Victor’s encouragement. 

“That’s it, baby… you’re so good for me… doing so well…” Victor croons softly, sweeping his hand through Yuuri’s hair. He feels Yuuri’s body turn to jelly in his arms as he showers him with praise and affection. His fingers slow their ministrations, but do not slow down, determined to pull another satisfying orgasm from his lover. “Think you can come again for me?” Eyes fluttering, Yuuri nods, thighs spreading eagerly to coax Victor to continue. 

Amidst the hues of his blurring headspace, he can just about feel Victor, still hard against the small of his back, and the way his hips rock, his member rubbing ever so softly does not go unnoticed. 

“Vitya…” Yuuri mewls, head cloudy and dizzy as he attempts to grind his hips back against Victor’s erection— it’s not fair that he gets all the attention and Victor does not. 

“Shh,” hushes Victor as his fingers work in and out of Yuuri’s over sensitive cunt, his legs trembling and shaking with exertion as Yuuri digs his fingers into Victor’s thigh. His breaths are laboured and strained as Victor rubs the heel of his hand against his clit. “Just take a breath and relax, okay?” Victor’s voice is silky smooth in Yuuri’s ear and he whimpers. 

“What… what about you?” Yuuri quietly asks with a gasp, swallowing thickly as words struggle to pull from his throat. His cunt convulses around Victor’s fingers, slick dribbling all over Victor’s hand and he shudders in his arms. 

“Let me take care of you, my beautiful Yuuri…” Yuuri moans loudly at Victor’s praise and he squirts again, another weak jet of fluid soaking Victor’s fingers. “That’s it, good boy… my good Yuuri… so pretty when you come…” Victor vois softly in Yuuri’s ear, kissing his temple and cheek before catching his lips in a kiss. 

Yuuri’s body is numb with pleasure as a blissful euphoria washes over him, head hazy with lust and fatigue as he collapses against Victor’s chest. 

“Gorgeous… you did so well for me, my Yuuri…” Yuuri lets out a soft whine as his eyes flutter shut, chest heaving with ragged breaths. Victor’s fingers don’t stop moving, instead, his pace slows as he scissors his fingers. His free hand drags down Yuuri’s body, and his forefinger circles his clit with firm, slow strokes, and Yuuri can do little but melt under the blazing hot touch. 

“Mmh…” 

“Shh…” Victor hushes once more. “That’s it, relax for me.” Victor’s hand moves away from Yuuri’s clit to rub tenderly at his tummy, a low purr rumbling deep within Yuuri’s chest as he succumbs to his vulnerable, yet safe headspace. Victor coos in his ear, mumbling words of praise and adoration, pressing kisses to his face and hair as he feels Yuuri’s body go heavy against him. 

“Beautiful…” Eventually, Victor’s fingers still within him. Yuuri fights to keep his eyes open, but his lids are so heavy with exhaustion that it takes mere minutes for him to fall asleep to Victor’s whispers of sweet nothings. Victor sighs, his cock still semi-hard in the confines of his pants, but he once again, chooses to diligently ignore it. His free hand sweeps through Yuuri’s fringe, pushing his hair back so he can press kisses to his temple. 

They sit there for god knows how long, Yuuri rested against Victor’s body, one of Victor’s hands trapped within the warm velvet of Yuuri’s cunt, and the other running up and down his sides and thigh, caressing his chest and face as he holds his lover close. He can just about hear the soft snores coming from Yuuri, and he could see the slow rise and fall of his chest. Yuuri looks so content like this, finally relaxed-- Victor could feel the tension radiating off of him all day. 

When he gets like this, Yuuri prefers the quiet. He likes to be left to his own thoughts and Victor knows that when Yuuri needs him, he’ll let him in. It’s worrying, leaving Yuuri to his own thoughts, especially during the off season when he struggles most with self esteem. But at the same time, Victor trusts that Yuuri will come to him in his own way when he needs him. Victor’s heart softens at the sight of his lover, for this is the most relaxed Victor has seen him all day. 

Victor glances up at the clock. Yuuri has been resting against him for close to half an hour, cunt fluttering every so often around his fingers, juice leaking between his digits and pooling on the bed. He should wake Yuuri. Clean him up and cook him something to eat. But there’s something so tender about holding Yuuri like this, something so domestic and heartwarming and Victor doesn’t want to spoil the moment. So, Victor leans back against the pillows and pulls Yuuri closer, allowing him to rest for a little while longer. 

***

He feels Yuuri stir against him. It’s been about an hour since his lover fell asleep against his chest and finally, he was beginning to show signs of rousing-- quiet murmurs, minute shifts, more firm clenches around Victor’s fingers… Victor noses at his ear and kisses his face, his free hand grasping Yuuri’s to lace their fingers together, so Yuuri knows for sure that Victor is still there when he awakes. 

Yuuri’s head is still a little bleary when he rouses from his slumber. His eyes flutter, eyelids still heavy with exhaustion, and the first thing he feels is Victor’s fringe tickling his temple and his lips kissing his face. There’s a warm weight in his hand, a thumb tracing the space between his thumb and forefinger. He squeezes, and Victor squeezes back. Finally, he registers the wet, tingling sensation between his thighs and the warmth that fills him. He gasps, a soft squeak escaping his lips. 

“Nap well?” Victor asks, to which Yuuri timidly nods. “Hungry?” Yuuri nods again, and Victor’s fingers slide out of his cunt with a slick, wet squelch, one that makes Yuuri blush with embarrassment. “Let’s get you into the shower, then I’ll make you dinner.” Victor wipes his hand on the sheets and sits up properly, allowing Yuuri a moment to fully wake up before he makes a move. 

***

“Do you feel better?” Asks Victor once they’ve stepped under the warm water of the shower. Yuuri doesn’t respond, but the soft purr Victor gets in response to the fingers massaging shampoo into his scalp is enough of an answer. “How does katsudon sound for dinner?” Victor asks as his fingers card through Yuuri’s hair, the shampoo foaming up between his digits. 

“Good.” Yuuri murmurs. “I could do with a pick me up.” Victor chuckles as he begins rinsing the shampoo from Yuuri’s hair. 

“I could tell.” Muses Victor. 

“Thank you…” Yuuri mumbles with a fond smile. 

“I’m here to take care of you, Yuuri.” Victor reminds him with a kiss to his nose as he rinses the soap from his hair. 

*** 

Victor notices that Yuuri is staring into space. They’re sitting on the sofa, dinner eaten and dishes washed, with the television on and Makkachin at their feet. But Yuuri’s… far away. His eyes are glazed over with a veil of darkness that Victor can’t quite pinpoint and it’s unsettling to say the least. 

“Yuuri?” Victor reaches out a hand to touch Yuuri’s arm, but Yuuri gasps, almost jumping out of his skin and he flinches away from Victor’s touch. Victor pulls his hand away. “Are you alright?” Yuuri shakes his head and sighs, getting off the sofa. 

“I think… I think I need some time alone.” Without giving Victor a chance to fit another word in, Yuuri leaves the room. Victor can hear the muted sound of socked feet against the wooden stairs. 

Victor sits, baffled as he stares at the door Yuuri just walked out of. And it takes him a moment to put the pieces together. 

_ Drop.  _

Immediately, Victor gets up and follows Yuuri upstairs. 

*** 

Yuuri’s head has felt heavy since they sat down after dinner. His body feels like his head and his chest feels tight, like it’s crushing his lungs and suffocating him. And then when Victor’s hand touches him and he asks if he’s alright… it sends a jolt of electricity under his skin and a wave of sudden, unreasonable anguish washes over him— he feels so…  _ raw.  _

Now, he’s sat on the bed, holding Victor’s pillow to his chest, head dropped and buried in the pillow and knees tucked up as he sucks in a few deep, shaky breaths. It takes him a moment to realise Victor has followed him upstairs and is standing by the door. 

“What do you need, Yuuri?” Asks Victor, unwilling to step closer without Yuuri’s permission, for fear of invading his personal space. Yuuri doesn’t respond. Still, Victor smiled. “Let me make you something to drink?” There's a soft nod into the pillow, and Victor smiled again. “Green tea?” Another nod. So, quietly, Victor retreats back down the stairs to fulfil Yuuri’s request. 

Victor sighs as the kettle boils. It’s rare that Yuuri drops after sex. And rarer so after a session so tender. Normally Yuuri drops after a particularly draining, heavy session but apparently, not today. The kettle clicks, and Victor is quick to fill Yuuri’s mug, eager to return to his lover. 

When he returns, Yuuri is still curled up with his pillow. 

“I brought you tea.” Yuuri lifts his head, and the faintest glimmer of a smile paints across his face. 

“Thank you.” Victor takes that as an indication that he can come closer. So he does, with a hot mug in his hands that Yuuri gladly takes. 

“Can I sit with you?” Yuuri hesitates— he's asked for space but quickly, he realises that it isn’t space he needs. It’s  _ Victor.  _ He shuffles across, welcoming Victor beside him. As soon as Victor sits down, Yuuri’s head immediately falls onto his shoulder. “What do you need from me, Yuuri?” Victor asks again as Yuuri swallows thickly. 

“Just you.” He murmurs with a shaky breath of relief. 

“Just me?” Yuuri nods. 

“It feels nice when you hold me.” Victor takes the hint and brings his arm behind Yuuri’s back to wrap around his waist. 

“How’s that?” Yuuri contently smiles. 

“Good.” 

“Do you feel better?” 

“A little.” 

They sit in silence, Yuuri huddling up beside Victor, slowly sipping at his tea. When his cup empties, Victor takes it from his hands. 

“Let me get you another cup.” Yuuri nods and lifts his head off Victor’s shoulders to let him go. Victor heads back down the stairs to refill Yuuri’s mug with fresh tea. He moves quickly, in order to return to Yuuri’s side as soon as possible, knowing his lover is in need of support. Eagerly, he taps his fingertips against the kitchen counter as the kettle boils, mentally willing it to go faster. When it finally clicks, Victor fills the mug and makes his way back upstairs. When he returns, Victor takes his seat back beside Yuuri and hands him the mug. Silently, Yuuri thanks him and his head returns to Victor’s shoulder.

When Yuuri’s head is less fuzzy and his drop now fully cleared, Yuuri puts his mug down and lifts his head off Victor’s shoulder, sitting up properly. 

“This is just one of those times I feel useless.” Yuuri sighs. “Like I haven’t accomplished anything at all.” Victor immediately pulls Yuuri into his lap and cradles him. 

“It’s the off season.” Reminds Victor. “You don’t have to achieve things or train every hour of the day. Sometimes, you just need to take a step back and relax.” His hands run over Yuuri’s tummy, rubbing in circles over the softness that has collected there over the last month or so. 

“I know.” Murmurs Yuuri. “But that doesn’t make it feel any better.” 

“Would it help you to feel useful?” Victor asks, sweeping one hand through Yuuri’s fringe as he plants a kiss on his temple. Yuuri gasps a little at Victor’s insinuation. With a strained breath, he nods. He knows what that means-- he spreads his legs as far apart as he can within the bracket of Victor’s legs, and Victor's hands slide into his underwear and pushes them down, just enough to bare his cunt to the cool air of the room. 

Yuuri, for the second time that day, allows himself to melt into Victor’s touch as he feels Victor free his cock, then, the soft, warm tip touches his lips, still damp from their earlier escapade. 

“M-mhh…” Yuuri allows a quiet squeak of a moan to escape his lips as he feels Victor’s flaccid length begin to fill him-- even when soft, having Victor inside him feels so fulfilling. His cunt begins to rhythmically convulse, involuntarily, around Victor’s length. A shuddery sigh brushes his lips as Victor’s arms wind around his hips. 

“There we go… so good for me…” Victor coos as he tucks himself between Yuuri’s thighs, into the space designated to him only. “My good boy.” Yuuri whimpers, Victor’s praise causing his pussy to contract and squeeze Victor’s member. “Just stay there, just like that… beautiful…” Yuuri lets out another mewl as he feels Victor’s cock slowly begin to harden within him, the soft member stiffening as it begins to fill him. 

“You’re so good for me, Yuuri… holding me in so well, keeping me warm.” Victor feels Yuuri’s cunt flutter around his semi-hard cock at the praise. Victor leans back against the pile of pillows and pulls them flush, Yuuri’s back to his chest, and Yuuri keens at the way the shift in angle pushes Victor’s cock in deeper. 

“Tell me again.” Whispers Yuuri, grabbing Victor’s hand. 

“You’re so good for me.” Repeats Victor, his lips brushing the shell of his ear. “You’re doing so well, keeping me so warm… my perfect Yuuri…” He sighs tenderly as Yuuri turns his head to brush his nose against Victor’s. It feels just like it did a few hours ago because here they are, sitting in the same position, only this time, Yuuri needs a different kind of support. Victor is always so attentive to his needs. 

“We’ll have to shower again.” Yuuri points out as he tucks his head under Victor’s chin. 

“It’s okay.” Victor says comfortingly. “We can shower again. And then if you’re hungry, I’ll cook again for you.” Victor’s promises warm Yuuri’s heart. Victor squeezes his hand and laces their fingers, his free hand running up and down Yuuri’s thigh, occasionally stopping in its wake to draw random patterns on his leg. “You  _ are  _ beautiful, Yuuri.” Victor reiterates. “And you’re strong and hardworking, and you don’t have to accomplish something or be productive every day.” He says. “Some days, like today, you just need to sit back and relax. Let me take care of you.” 

Yuuri feels as Victor’s length hardens to full mast within him. Then, he hears the ragged breaths that Victor is desperately trying to hold back, and he feels the rough rise and fall of Victor’s chest as his pussy twitches. Victor swallows thickly, grip tightening around Yuuri’s hand, and when Yuuri places his free hand on the inside of Victor’s thigh, the soft tremors of Victor’s inner thigh reverberate under the warm palm of his hand. 

“You umm…” Yuuri shyly lets out a trembling breath. “You didn't come earlier…” He muses. “So… you can come… if you want…” And  _ oh,  _ how could Victor deny himself the pleasure of coming within his beloved? 

With a strained gasp and a bitten back moan, Victor’s head drops to Yuuri’s shoulder and he comes.  _ Hard.  _ Yuuri whines faintly, hand digging into Victor’s thigh as he feels a wet warmth spread within him. His body shudders, pussy clamping around Victor’s cock, velvety walls rippling as they massage his girth. 

It fills Yuuri with so much joy, knowing it’s only him who can make Victor come like that, who can bring him pleasure and keep him warm. And for the first time since he woke up this morning, he actually feels… Worthy. Useful.  _ Beautiful.  _ It takes Victor a few moments to come down from the intensity of his orgasm before he speaks again.

“You always make me feel so good, Yuuri…” He purrs with a smile, and Yuuri can feel it rumble in Victor's chest, against his back. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you, too.” Yuuri smiles, a rosy blush rising from his chest and to his cheeks. He feels Victor shift behind him, and when Victor tries to pull out, Yuuri preens and digs his fingers into Victor’s knee, clenching forcefully around Victor’s softening length. “Lets… let’s stay like this… just for a little longer…”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out my [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) where I post teasers and announcements!


End file.
